miiversepediafandomcom-20200214-history
PF2M
(Copied from LMR. Will be revised, shortened, and made better soon) PF2M (Lane Behee) is a smasher and Miiverse hacker who makes average posts. He created MCIT (Miiverse Custom Image Tool), and convinced Arian Kordi to publicize the method to access Wii U / 3ds Miiverse from PC. He also likes Love Live, a lot. History PF2M Joins Miiverse PF2M joined Miiverse when the 3DS got Miiverse support back in December 2013, but he didn't make any posts until February 2014 when he got a Wii U. His first posts were in the New Super Luigi U Game Posts Community, where he posted on-topic. Becoming off-topic Fast forward a few days, and he discovers the Super Smash Bros. Series Community, which was off-topic and full of trolls at the time. His first few posts in that community were about Super Smash Bros. 4 and its future content, but he became more off-topic as time went on. Eventually, he was the same as every other user in that community. He posted off-topic including memes and discussions. He continued to do this until Super Smash Bros. 4 was released for the Wii U / 3ds, which made everyone move to a different community due to the mass-amount of on-topic posts. He followed everyone else by moving to the Volleyball community and later The Legend of Zelda community. He continued to post off-topic until he got his first admin notification... "there's 7 zelda communities on Miiverse, can't you just go over to one of those?" was the post that got reported. Thankfully, everyone moved to the Wii Fit U community. Admin reports / The redesign of 2015 In the following months, Lane received many bad admin notifications. It got so bad, that he had to create 2 alts in order to prevent getting banned. On July 1, 2015, 3:10AM, while waiting for Club Nintendo to shut down, he noticed that "Miiverse is getting a redesign"! After he noticed it, he posted his negative thoughts about it on Miiverse. A few days passed. People complaining about the upcoming redesign, wondering what would happen to the Smashers, and all were regular sights in the Wii Fit U Community, but Lane shrugged it off and tried to continue normal posting. PF2M becomes a Miiverse Hacker / Discovering Arian Kordi On July 4th, 2015 something happened that changed his life forever. After hearing Miiverse users talk about someone named "MatthewAlt", he decided to look into what was going on. Eventually, he found the post. He noticed in the comment section that there was an America meme with "something special" in the 3D layer. (How convenient was it that his 3DS was the one thing he had on him that night?) Interested, he asked Arian for more details, which he got some of, but not enough to help him. He knew 3DS hacking was a thing, as an average user of the Pokemon QR Code exploit when that was still alive, but couldn't figure out how to use something like that for Miiverse hacking. So over the course of the next 6 months, he tried everything he could to do something like Arian, without using a Gateway or anything like that. Not much came from this. It was the start of 2016. The Miiverse Redesign had come and gone, and Lane was used to it, being yet another user in the New Super Luigi U community. He had homebrewed his 3DS, using it for emulators and save-data editing, even though none of that was helpful to him. (The farthest he had gotten was Chibi-Robo: Photo Finder pictures, and Nintendo Badge Arcade custom badges.) Then the GBATemp Community had finally put together a kernel exploit on the latest firmware, and Lane immediately jumped on the bandwagon of people trying to downgrade their 3DSes to a much more vulnerable firmware. The problem was that the software to downgrade to said firmware was in beta, and when Lane tried to run it on his 3DS, it crashed a few seconds into the downgrade and his 3DS was rendered useless. Thankfully, Christmas had just passed, and he had saved up enough for a refurbished 2DS, which was (and still is) $60 on Nintendo's website. After a few days of waiting, he had his 2DS, and this time it came on a vulnerable firmware, so he didn't even need to downgrade. He proceeded to install a custom firmware and all that on it, becoming the biggest pirate in the world, but he still wasn't satisfied. He needed to find a way to hack Miiverse, easily and quickly. This is when Lane's experimentation continued. He added Arian on Skype, asked him a few questions about how the Miiverse hacks worked, and used this research to create the ultimate CIA file: Miiverse Custom Image Tool. It was very beta-y at the time -- the image you'd post wouldn't even stay on screen properly -- but he excitedly brought it out to the public anyways, and the Era of Miiverse Custom Image Tool began. The Mario Kart 7 Community was the only one supported at first, but this was later improved on, along with many other bugs with the program. This is also when Lane changed his alias to PF2M, so people who knew him for Miiverse Custom Image Tool could easily identify him. All was going well, until he bricked his 2DS again, and couldn't do much more from there. Nevertheless, he still worked on Miiverse tools, and after an entire day of work, he came out with his next innovation: the Yeah Bot Script. He used his Wii U to create an account to demonstrate this script with, and it got a lot of fame and gossip surrounding it, but it came with a price; this account was the one that got his Wii U banned. As soon as his 2DS came back from Nintendo's repair team (which took almost a month), he used the SecureInfo_A Exploit, another hack he contributed to, to create new accounts for both him and Yeahbot, which were taken down quickly. The Miiverse Admins had really started to hate him now. After 2 weeks of making new PF2M and Yeahbot accounts (along with a few MCIT ones mixed in), the admins decided that they'd had enough, and Console Banned all his accounts. (This includes his Wii U.) PF2M made the decision to take Yeahbot down, to prevent anything else from happening to his accounts. However, it was too late, and he still got banned not too much later anyways. More PF2M accounts, hacked and non-hacked, passed by with bans coming on a daily basis. Near the end of April, he decided to stop making new New Super Luigi U Community accounts, and would just go on hiatus for a few months. This hiatus ended a month later, with PF2M changing his region to Japan. On June 6th, 2016, PF2M went to make a new NNID on his 2DS, but when he did so, he was greeted with the error 022-2812: "You cannot access Nintendo Network services on this system." He attempted to change his serial number, but nothing worked. Everyone in the Miiverse hacking community's worst nightmare had come true: Nintendo had created a ban for both NNID services and online play that would affect the device ID (which cannot be fully ''changed at the moment), and used it against PF2M, giving him one of the world's first Hyperbans. He couldn't use Miiverse anymore whatsoever, and he was left permanently banned for the moment... and he had to rely on others for accounts. So he called up his friend David (whose 3DS he had hacked ''the day before), and he moved all of his raids there. David was a reliable person, and didn't abuse his powers very much, though the admins still hyperbanned him a month later. So he called up his friend Zeast/Zesty2 (whose 3DS he had hacked the day before), and he moved all of his raids there. Zeast was an unreliable person, and abused many of the powers given to him, then disappeared for a few weeks. So PF2M gave up his raids and decided to use his YouTube channel to ask for alts, getting help from various users like Aubby, Stoven, and (later) Arian. This worked well for a while, until a month or so later when both Stoven and Zeast were hyperbanned. PF2M saw the damage he had done (even if he only got one account from Stoven, and their hyperban was from other abuses), and decided to lay low. He called up David again, getting an account from his other hacked 3DS, which kept him alive for a month or so. When that was gone, he decided he'd had enough... Not long after boneighborhood recieved its second two-week ban, Arian got a 2DS, and could finally be useful in the Miiverse hacking scene once more. He had been talking to PF2M over the previous few months about getting Miiverse's Wii U client working on PC, and while this looked useless to him, he stuck with it anyways. Eventually, Arian discovered Miiverse's developer server (page on that coming soon™), and the outlook of this project looked much greater. So they worked more and more to get there, and eventually they found the light at the end of the tunnel. Thanks to Arian's work, the two had made it into the console version of Miiverse, and so much was discovered: * Custom drawings, making pixel-perfect art easy and actual talent worth less * HD custom images on any community, Wii U or not * URLs, YouTube videos, and topic tags * Image posting in normally forbidden communities, like the YTC and Zelda Community * Messaging, blocking, and anything else the Wii U/3DS versions had over the PC version Not too long after this, they also got account creation working, and a hyperban patch was just on the horizon. With the help of Arian, the two were unstoppable. It was beautiful... and when Halloween 2016 came, he proved what he and Arian could do together by hacking into the Miiverse Announcements community. It started the day before when Arian found out how to make in-game posts from PC, and then learned that this method could be used to post in any community with little-to-no restrictions, after testing this out in the Nintendo YouTube Channel community. However, he couldn't go as far as places like Miiverse Announcements that weren't tied to a game, as current methods only allowed them to post in communities that you could find the API's "Community ID", which required a game's Title ID provided by the 3DS/Wii U system. (similar to Miiverse Custom Image Tool, which made it so you had to change the Title ID every time you wanted to post in a different community) Also, Arian wanted to get back at PF2M for having the spotlight all the time, because "I could have made all of your discoveries before you if my 3DS wasn't bricked" and reasons like that. So the next morning, PF2M found out not only how to make in-game posts, but also how to find almost any community ID without its title ID. (This was later made obselete when they found out a method to make in-game posts from the 3DS site of Miiverse without dealing with any of those fields.) He made the first hacked Miiverse Announcements posts saying "Hello, Miiverse! I've come to announce that we are removing the post limit... haha, I wish." It got very popular before being deleted an hour later, and later that day Arian and him made a lot of posts in the Miiverse Announcements community, later putting them into a second major Nintendo news outlet. (The first being about Miiverse Custom Image Tool) From there, the two were Miiverse icons yet again, and proved their mettle against the Miiverse admins' tyranny as usual. On December 5th of 2016, PF2M was looking around the Nintendo Developer Portal (using his own legitimate Nintendo Developer ID) and found that there were API calls for "editing official communities" made for dev servers and internal Nintendo usage. After trying many different URLs, he was able to find a command in the API that allowed him to edit the New Super Luigi U community (along with any other community on Miiverse), and lots of memes quickly ensued. (Full article: Memepocalypse 2016) ''This ended in the New Super Luigi U Community accidentally being locked, and him telling everyone to move to the Panama Club. After hours and hours of PF2M and Arian messing with official communities, at about 9:05 PM EST Nintendo finally shut down the /official_communities URL in the API, and going to it today results in a "404 Not Found" error, like many other things. The New Super Luigi U Community was restored a few days later, and almost all issues were resolved. In early January 2017, PF2M and Arian collectively found an exploit that allowed them to get into certain verified users' accounts, including hulu.team and EASports.com. Many verified users were spammed with Nico propaganda over the coming days, and everyone who didn't know who PF2M was questioned how this was happening, but right as PF2M was about to access the NintendoMarty account Nintendo pushed a quick patch to stop the unauthorized access from happening. Because of this patch, PF2M were back to square one once again. In earlier January 2017, PF2M secretly logged onto a random stolen alt and anonymously posted a link to a Pastebin page containing the usernames and passwords to exactly 100 Nintendo Network IDs. These NNIDs were stolen by taking the usernames/passwords from a nuggetbridge.com leak and mass-logging them into id.nintendo.net to find working logins. The post was swiftly deleted, and the page was quickly forgotten... that is, until January 21st when Zeast somehow found the page and immediately started spreading the link around like wildfire. His chatroom was later able to convince PF2M to release an extended version of the leak containing 400+ NNID credentials, and the NSLUC was put into shambles once more. Eventually the abuse of the logins and the regret of messing with hundreds of actual people got to him, and he deleted the Pastebin page and gave a full apology to those affected. He has become very controversial due to this incident, and promises not to do anything similar ever again. Also in January 2017, PF2M figured out a method of finding the credentials to certain verified users' accounts (p0tayters, NinjaPigStudios, BarbieBobomb, vibrantdanni, etc.), and made many posts to the NSLUC using their identity. Many users questioned whether the verified users were real, and when they got banned most of their accounts were handed back to the original creators by Nintendo's support team in a couple of days. Creations Here's a list of some of the things he developed/took part in making: *Miiverse Custom Image Tool | A 3ds .cia that allows people to post custom images in certain communities. *Yeahbot and the Yeah Bot Script | JavaScript codes that can yeah-bomb Miiverse. *Public Mii | A Miiverse alt that gives out the password so other people can use it to raid Miiverse. *YouTube Community in-game posting *Activity Feed posting from PC *Miiverse+ | A script that adds new features to Miiverse *Followbot | JavaScript code that follows people from other users' follow lists, and unfollows them afterwards. *Openverse | Miiverse recreation website planning to open in May or June. *Backwards Notifications | Using a hack that can add Unicode 202+E into a Mii name, Pf2m can give people backwards notifications on Miiverse by yeahing posts. Trivia * He obsesses over a lot of things such as Love Live and Undertale, and is part of many other fandoms. * He's a weeb and a furry. * He was once really attracted to Splatoon's inkling race, and constantly made posts about how hot they were. At the start of 2017, he watched the anime ''Love Live!, and after seeing the females there he renounced his addiction to squids and moved to idols instead. * His Wii U gamepad broke once, and he had to get a new one. * His favorite phrases are "Nice meme!" and "I hate Mondays." * He lives in Oregon, Ohio. * He is an Apple user, and uses an iPad and a school-provided MacBook often. * He used to do raids every Saturday night at 11:00 PM EST, though this schedule was thrown out the window when Zeast repeatedly ruined them. * His favorite member of μ's is Nico Yazawa, if you can't tell by now. * He owns the domain pf2m.com, and runs an informational website there. * He's working on a Miiverse clone/backup called Openverse. Category:Users Category:Smasher Category:Hacker